Wagering game machines (WGMs), such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such WGMs depends on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the WGM and the intrinsic entertainment value of the WGM relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing WGMs and the expectation of winning at each WGM is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting WGMs, features, and enhancements available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator.